pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/any BB Axe Warrior
GET FLAMING GUYS :D Jax Jax Jax 16:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I cant really see the point of KD here. It's spike afterall.--ValeV 18:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You are wrong, Knock Down's are exteremely usefull on spikes. Why the hell do you think Warriors Shock or Bull's you before they blow their load on you? --Brandnew 18:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::needs more steelfang. Gringo 19:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Steelfang isn't updated due obvious reason. I think you will be better off with agon/d-chop instead of exec strike... like the usuall axe bar, with BB as optional for byeby prot every once in a whileSebv2727 19:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I actually have d chop in as a variant. I'll add agonizing though, it seems reasonable enough :) Jax Jax Jax 23:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Remove Conjure to strengthen attribute split? 12-12-3(Hammer) Amorality 13:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What should i put in place of conjure? Shock? [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 17:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't work out why anyone would use this when they didn't before? Before the nerf for BB sins it didn't require hammer mastery Exo Oo 14:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Err, yes they did. Hammer mastery used to affect the time it knocked down, now at 0 hammer mastery (and 8 strength), it knocks down for 4 seconds. ::http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=Backbreaker&diff=819162&oldid=819158 should be the right link. but anyway. im right. Hammer mastery never used to matter Exo Oo 17:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::How about not checking at revisions from April '08? The KD scaled from to force BB sins to have a worse spec. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::zzz Chaos. I said that. I'm saying why would people run this now when they didn't beforeExo Oo 19:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::"I can't work out anyone would use this...", sorry, it was probably my infinite tiredness then. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::The fact that people didn't use it in the past is a pretty lame reason to not use it now.. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Arguing that "it wasn't used when it was good" is really dumb, the reason people didn't use it back then was probably because they didn't think of it, heck it took about a year for people to realise how abusable BB was with Assassins... --Frosty 14:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Oops I killed the conversation. [[User:Jax Jax Jax|'Jax']] 15:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) My only gripe: BB is an attack can be blinded/blocked/etc., requires adren build-up, and it only has +1 extra second of kd. Meanwhile, Shock is a skill, gives 3 seconds a -1 second diff., doesn't require adren., isn't blindable/blockable, and doesn't take up an elite slot. The only other positive quality in using BB my view point that there is perhaps more flexibility with insignias for survivability swapping stonefists for sentinels. Other than that though, Shock > BB due to the above arguement. *shrugs* --BlazingBurdy 18:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :You're retarded, by that logic all hammer elites suck because they're just adrenaline attack forms of shock.--TahiriVeila 18:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Not saying he's right, but hammer elites are typically run with hammer bars, not axe. With this there is really no benefit of running BB over bulls+shock. --Crow 21:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah he comes to the right conclusion but for the wrong reasons imho. BB axe is v fun to play (BB sword is moreso) but it doesn't really have any advantage of shock + bulls--TahiriVeila 21:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :plz tell me what haxx do u use to make shock last 3secs--37er 21:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That was bad. Even in the sense of trolling. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you have downs?--TahiriVeila 22:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::i lol'd. hard --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Where has all the PvX trolling gone D: Jake must feel pretty sad and lonely here tbh. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Stop baiting. -- Big McStrongfist 00:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nice interpretation of my intentions ^____^ What happened after my comment is a thing in itself. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nope, people I'm talking seriously. 1 second of shock + 1 second of StoneFist quickly turns out to be a 2 but this is maybe because i do the calculus mentally... i'll try with a scientific calculator.--37er 20:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Cute. Knockdowns last 2s unless stated otherwise. Shock is already 3s. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Also, calculus "is a branch in mathematics focused on limits, functions, derivatives, integrals, and infinite series" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calculus. 2 + 1 is a bit easier than that. ;-) Widow maker 13:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I used the word calculus, because: 1)I know it exists; and 2) I'm Spanish and the word for that is Cálculo. --37er 14:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Fair dos. Just my Maths education coming in ;-) Widow maker 15:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The extra second from BB is pretty powerful and it doesn't cause exhaustion so you can use it repeatedly with impunity. However it's true that Shock and, say, Eviscerate would do more damage. In fact, if you didn't want the exhaustion you could even use Shove (thogh it's got a longer recharge), since BB is elite anyway. Widow maker 00:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC)